


Pregnancy Ficlet

by steggy5ever



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant Peggy, Super short ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggy5ever/pseuds/steggy5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve feels the baby kick for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy Ficlet

Peggy looked up at the ceiling and sighed in frustration, he hand coming to rest on her ever growing stomach. “You’re lucky I love you. Because being pregnant sucks.” She whispered to her stomach. Between the back pain, and leg cramps, and getting up to go to the bathroom every ten minutes she had sworn to Steve over and over again this would be their only child. She avoiding thinking about childbirth at all costs or she wasn’t sure she would want this one to get her. Even though, as Steve often pointed out she was already so in love with the baby she could feel moving around inside her that her heart ached. And she was nesting more than even thought she would. The nursery was completely finished already and Peggy had a photo from the ultrasound on her desk at work. 

She was 25 weeks pregnant and already feeling like a beached whale, dreading what she would feel like by the time she hit 40 weeks. She had just started to roll her eyes at the thought when she feel something shift on her hand. She looked down before sitting up slightly. She had felt the baby move before this of course, but they had felt more like butterflies, this was the first time she had been able to feel the baby move through her stomach. 

“Steve.” She whispered and shook her husband who was still asleep next to her. “Steve wake up.” When Steve woke up he sat up quickly and looked at Peggy panic clear in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong. Are you okay? Is the baby?” He asked and looked between her eyes and her stomach trying to see what was wrong. 

Peggy didn’t say anything but wordless took his hand and placed it on her stomach moving it a little until she could tell it was over the baby.

“Peggy what is wrong please tell me.” Steve begged, but Peggy just shook her head and smiled a little. After a moment of tense silence Peggy’s smile widened as she felt the baby kick, right where Steve’s hand was resting. She heard Steve gasp softly and he swallowed hard before looking up at Peggy. “Was that-?” Peggy nodded. 

“I guess they decided the finally wanted their daddy to feel them.”


End file.
